


Domestic Model

by McKayRulez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids, Bathing/Washing, Chores, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cussing, Dogs, Domestic, Drunk Hank Anderson, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pet Store, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Hank arrives home from the bar, after asking Connor to run an errand for Sumo. Connor tried his best.





	Domestic Model

Hank arrived home from the bar, tipsy and fumbling with his keys and he slumped against the door. He gave up by the third try and started pounding on the door. "Hey! Plastic prick! Open up!"

Hank fell over as the door he was supporting his weight on, promptly swung open. 

"Welcome home, Lieutenant!" Connor's cheerful voice rang out as he looked down at Hank on the ground. 

Sumo greeted his owner sniffing and drooling on his head. 

Hank mumbled to himself annoyed as Connor knelt down to help him up. 

"Another fun time at the bar?" 

"Shut up." 

Hank, supported by Connor, made his way into the house, only for Hank to stop when he saw the kitchen. His mouth agape and wide eyed, then stared incredulously at Connor. 

"What the hell!?" 

Connor tilted his head and replied. "I bought Sumo a treat as you requested. Did you forget?" 

Hank shook his head. "No! I didn't!" 

Sumo barked and slumped down next to his food bowl, and started to chow down on the mountain of dog biscuits. 

Hank gestured haphazardly to all the full shopping bags. "Why did you get so much, Connor!? What where you thinking in that circuit brain of yours!?" 

"Oh!" Connor raised his head, then looked between the mountain of dog treats and canned food to Hank, then stated simply. "You didn't tell me which snack Sumo preferred." 

"SO YOU BOUGHT THE WHOLE FUCKING STORE?!" 

"No.. Not the whole store. Just one of each product. I am currently monitoring Sumo for the best results." 

"Connor... You're a real piece of work.." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Hank facepalmed. "That wasn't suppose to be a compliment, Connor!" 

"Oh.. Well I am a complex piece of work." 

Hank shook his head, as Sumo looked up at the men as he chewed. 

"Dogs will eat anything Connor! How do you not know that?! They'll even eat their own vomit if you let them!"

"Oh... Well at least you wont have to go to the pet store anytime soon." Connor tried to turn the situation into a more positive one and gave a small quick smile. 

"Last time I ask you for an errand." Hank ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he felt Sumo's spit. "Now, help me wash this drool off." 

Hank leaned against him, so he'd help him to the bathroom. 

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that an errand?" 

Hank gave Connor a look. "Connor... Be a good little robot, and do as your fucking told." 

"But you just said-" 

Hank cut him off. "Now Connor!" 

"Yes, Lieutenant." Connor helped Hank to the bathroom and helped sit him down in the tub. He turned on the water and helped Hank wash his hair. 

Connor ran his hands through Hanks hair, getting it soapy and clean. Hank tiredly leaned against his chest, eyes drifting to sleep off his hangover.

After Connor finished washing and drying Hank off, he helped him to bed. Hank instantly fell asleep as his head hit his pillow. 

Connor gave a smile to the sleeping form then went to the kitchen. Pushing aside some of the bags, he sat down at the kitchen table and petted Sumo as he ate. 

"You know.. I'm not a domestic model." Connor stated quietly, mostly to himself, but also to Sumo. 

The dog picked up his head and wagged his tail at the attention. Connor smiled and looked from Hanks room to Sumo. 

"But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."


End file.
